


【SD花+流．热系列之二】37℃（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．热系列（文：十甫） [2]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．热系列之二】37℃（文：十甫）

随着人群，踏出地铁站出口时，流川即感到一阵寒流扑面而来，脸颊不由自主地抽搐了一下。

12月的天空，阳光总是稀少，围绕身旁的，除了冷空气，还是冷空气。又湿又冷，让他厌恶至极。

拉了拉衣领，便毫不犹疑地大踏步往家的方向走去。

途经一群人，疏疏落落地围成一圈，有男有女，有者高兴地笑着，有者哭了。

流川瞄了一眼，然后绕过其中一个迎他伸展手臂的人，头也不回地继续往自己的目的地走。

「无聊。」

流川心里骂道。

不知从何时开始，地铁站附近来了一个“抱抱团”，见人就举起手中的标语：

Free Hugs

来自陌生人的拥抱

拒绝冷漠

然后，给予响应的人一个热烈的拥抱。

渐渐地，就形成一种风气，凡往这里走过的人，都会与“抱抱团”的成员抱一抱。

抱人的，被抱的，或哭或笑的场面，日复一日地上演，而流川依然天天冷漠地路过，丝毫不为所动。

但，这几天稍有不同了。

越接近自己的住所，他的脑袋就会很自然地不断蹦出一句某人对他说的话：

“我不是回来，而且是从那个城市慢慢接近你。”

停在公寓大门前，抬头望了望自己住的单位，一片幽暗。

半晌，叹了一口气，「我也正慢慢接近你。」

他与他，分离太久，重逢后即使熟悉感不减，但陌生感却也同时横隔在他俩之间。

毕竟，不一样了。

然而，却说不上哪里不一样。

推开门、关上门，然后走向自己的房间，推开门，再关上门。

这是流川每一日的指定动作，即使家里多了一个人走动，他也不曾在客厅稍作停留。

将脱下的外套丢上床，正想弯身去打开电脑的电源时，突然瞥见电脑旁竟多了一盆小仙人掌。

流川知道那人嫌自己将他送的礼物随便丢在屋子一角，于是不忿地将之摆在自己眼睛惯常扫射的地方，以示存在。

「无聊。」

虽然故意漠视那盆小仙人掌，然而浏览着电脑荧幕的眼睛总是不经意地常常往之留连。最后，索性将之拿起，放在掌心上端详。

想起那天，他指着他送的仙人掌问：“什么意思？”

“满身刺，像你。”对方答道。

手指一下一下地往它身上的刺轻轻戳去，一阵阵麻痒袭来，却犹如上瘾般不愿停下来，至到那些刺，终穿破指头的皮肤为止。

倏地，站了起来，将仙人掌放回原来的位置，然后转身拉开房门，走了出去。

立在沙发前，缄默地看着那个躺在其上兀自打鼾的傢伙。

半晌，他牵了牵嘴角，「满身刺吗我……」

突然，掀开他的被，然后整个人趴在他的身上，抱着。

本在熟睡的人，立刻被惊醒了，动了动，发觉混身因为多一个人的重量而提不起劲时，立刻骂道：“妈的！死狐狸！你想干什么！”然后欲翻身将流川推下沙发。

“不要动！”流川使劲压着他，喝道。

身下那人似乎被他吓着了，停了一下，接着又再动了起来。

“我叫你不要动，死白痴！”流川再次喝道，声音提高。

那人不再动了，除了胸前的起伏。

半晌，那人开口，“你到底想干什么？”

“睡觉。”流川将脸抌在那人的胸前，闭上眼睛。

“妈的，你神经病，有床不睡，你跟我抢沙发？好好好，本天才让给你，我去睡你的床……起来！快起来！你再不起来，我他妈的要把你踢下去了！”

然而嘴上一直嚷着要流川把“踢下去”的那人，却一直没有行动，反而抽出双臂抱紧了他。

“臭狐里，你重死了！”

流川不答，只静静地听着那人强而有力的心跳声：

扑通！扑通！

感受着他身上传来的温暖，流川觉得自他归来即绷紧的心絃终于放松了。

就是这样的拥抱。

这才是他渴望的拥抱。

不是来自陌生人，而是来自他的──37℃的温暖。

十言甫语：这是流川的生日贺文。本想赶在1月1日贴上的，但最后，还是因为懒惰而赶不上……

更新时间: 01/03 2007


End file.
